Prisonbreak!
by Jamesbondfan2016
Summary: Jamesbondfan2016 Presents! The Titans are accused of a crime they didn't commit, and if they're going to prove their innocence, they will have to unravel secrets about themselves, and of the sinister plot surrounding them. (Set it the same time line as my other Titans story, Mind's eye. If you haven't read that, you may be confused by some parts of this story.) BBRae,Robstar ONHOLD
1. Down Too Deep

Chapter one: Down Too Deep

"Move ya green freak!" The large, intimidating guard yelled as Beast Boy almost tripped, and stopped to collect himself. Beast Boy looked angrily at the guard for a moment, but continued on his way.

It was a cold night in the dry desert plains of Nevada. There was no sign of civilization for another hundred miles. Through this dark, depressing landscape stands a single building, with a wire fence surrounding its perimeter. Many spotlights keep eyes out on the landscape for any potential threats to the prison, but tonight, one of these many spotlights keep watch over a group of teenagers, in brightly colored clothing, walking in a straight line.

Robin looked up at the high concrete walls, getting a feel for his surroundings. The ground was rough under his sneakers. Every step he took felt like walking on decomposing trash heaps, always signaling where he was walking. No chance for a stealth get-away. He glanced behind him, looking for his teammates. He could easily see Cyborg, towering over all of them, lighting up the night with his blue electrical pulses. Suddenly, Cyborg let out a giant yell, and fell to the ground. Robin saw a couple of guards put him on a cart, and take him out of the line.

"Hey!" Robin shouted, "Where are you taking him!?"

"Do not speak unless spoken to!" The prison guard said as she landed a hit on Robin's side with her night stick. "But if you must know, your friend is a very unique specimen, we are just taking him to a more secured facility for some testing."

"You better not! If Cyborg is hurt, I swear I'll…" Beast boy began.

"Gar, calm down, everything will be fine. Cyborg won't be harmed. They're not allowed to hurt us beyond simple discipline." Raven interrupted.

"Quiet! All of you! You'll have plenty of time to talk once we get down below, now get inside!" Another guard led them into a brightly lit elevator. It was very large, with white walls and no buttons, since it only went two places. Here, those two places were called Heaven and Hell.

The elevator moved down at a fast pace, Robin was keeping track of how far down they were going. The elevator came to a slow halt. "Twenty-seven" he said under his breath.

"That's right little hero, we're twenty-seven stories down. Don't get any ideas about escaping, this elevator's the only way in and out." The guards then were handed large small guns. One of the guards held down Beast Boy's arm, and pointed the gun at it. When the guard pulled the trigger, there was a small release of air. Beast Boy winced at the sting of the injection.

"Nero-trackers, designed to keep track of your vitals, and your location. Also, if you try to use your powers, you'll find that you are unable. These little buggers have inhibitors in them. Now, welcome to Selares Prison." The guard then led Beast Boy and Robin to another room, while Raven and Starfire got the inhibitors injected.

Once in the other room, a voice came over a loud speaker.

"Please remove all weapons, belts, and shoes, and place them in the blue bin."

Beast Boy and Robin did as they were told. Robin removed his utility belt and his boots. Beast Boy did the same.

"Now, please take all clothing items, including masks and gloves, and place them in the blue bin."

Beast Boy and Robin did this as well. Once they were stripped, they went to the next room, a shower. They turned on the water, and washed with the soap already there. Beast Boy glanced over at Robin, this was the first time he had ever seen him without his mask, and was curious to see his face.

"Batman forbid me from ever showing my face, I guess I broke his rule." Robin told BB.

"Well, he could've showed up at the trial, defended you." BB told him.

"No, he doesn't do that; he doesn't let people see him. If he couldn't be bothered to help me against Slade, what makes you think he would defend me now?" Robin turned back at the wall.

"I'm sorry Robin…"

"Dick."

"What?!"

"Oh, no, that's my name, Dick Grayson. Since I don't have my mask, you might as well know."

"Alright, Dick."

Robin smiled at the young hero, then noticed a lot of small marks on his back.

"Gar? What are…"

"Something from a long time ago, I don't want to talk about it." Beast boy said. He turned off the water, and walked towards the door. Robin followed.

The next room, the boys received their prison clothing.

"You wouldn't happen to have something other than orange, would you? Green and orange, not a good combo." Beast boy joked with the guard. He just looked at him.

"Jeez, what a sour puss." BB told Robin.

"Gar, now might not be the best time for jokes." Robin said.

"Really I say it's the best time, we have nothing else but laughter." BB smiled, as he put on his shirt.

"I guess so." Robin frowned.

~Two weeks ago~

"Mr. Mayor? Mr. Mayor!?" Robin shouted at the lifeless body. Robin looked back at the killer, who disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Robin, where'd he go?!" Cyborg asked as he ran in with the rest of the team.

"I don't know, I was just…"

Robin was interrupted by the police officers running in.

"Freeze!" One officer shouted.

The commissioner then walked in.

"Commissioner, I swear, we had nothing to do with…"

"Teen Titans, by the authority of the Jump City police department, you are under arrest for the murder of Mayor Reeves."

~Present~

Robin and BB met up with Starfire and Raven in the next room.

"Oh, thank heavens you are unarmed!" Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin, and kissed him passionately.

"Raven! Are you alright?" BB asked his girlfriend.

"I'm just fine Gar. I was only gone ten minutes." Raven replied sarcastically.

"Now Teen Titans, welcome to your new home." The door opened to reveal the slimy, disgusting common room of the prison. There was slime covering the walls, an intolerable stench in the air, and Control Freak, who makes everything ten times worse.

"Well look who it is! The high and mighty Teen Titans!" Control Freak shouted.

"Oh great." Raven said.

"I think I need another shower, I feel filthy." BB said.

"I agree with you Gar." Starfire said.

"To your cells, get nice and cozy Titans, well, as much as you can."

In a different part of the prison, Cyborg opened his eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake. We can proceed then." A voice came from the dark.

"Who's there!?" Cyborg shouted.

"You're scared, that's good. You'll need to be afraid, after all Victor, we're not at school anymore!" The figure stepped out into the light.

"No, it can't be you! It can't be!"

Meanwhile, on one of the guard towers, a red haired guard touches her ear.

"They're in, step one is complete. What's our next move?" The guard said in a hushed tone.

"Just keep them out of trouble, I'll find the evidence." A voice said in the guard's ear.

"Right, please hurry Bruce."

"Watch your step, Kate."

"Like you have to ask." Kate smiled.

 **There's chapter one done and done! So, what did you think! Review and tell me, also any story suggestions are taken into consideration. If there's a particular character you would like to see in the story, do not hesitate to ask, I might just fulfill it!**

 **R &R**


	2. Keeping Focus

**Keeping Focus**

"Here you are orange face!" Before Starfire was fully prepared, a huge glob of yellow substance was thrown on her tray by the lunch lady.

"Thank you ever so much!" Starfire said cheerfully.

Star crossed the large open space of the prison common area, before arriving at the back corner next to the other Titans.

"Friends, it appears Doris had fixed up another scrumptious meal!" Star said excitedly, and she began to devour her food with glee.

"Star, how can you eat this stuff?!" Beast Boy asked.

"It is quite easy friend Garfield, it reminds me of the meals provided by the people of the Gloshouglchs region of Tameran, their food was always delicious!"

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Star." Raven said, as she threw away her food in the nearby trash bin.

"Raven, that is the fifth meal that you've skipped, you have to eat something!" Robin told his teammate.

"I respect that you eat food, please respect I only eat good food." Raven told Robin.

"Beggars can't be choosers Rae. I've spent the last half an hour picking all the little meat chunks out of this stew, but am I still going to eat it? Yep." BB told his girlfriend.

"I admire your bravery Gar." Raven told him, sarcastically.

"Friends, I know this is a sensitive-to-touch topic, but what are we going to do about Cyborg?" Star asked her friends.

"Star, we're thirty feet underground, constantly watched, and all of your powers are turned off. There is no way we can get out of here, and find Cyborg. We'll just have to wait and see." Robin reassured his girlfriend.

Cyborg was currently strapped to a table, looking straight up at a bright light bulb. He couldn't move his limbs, the prison found a way to deactivate them, and he couldn't see out of his cyber-optic eye, only his human eye remained in function.

"Alright Cyborg, are we ready to continue?" A dark figure hidden by shadows asked.

"I don't know what your game is, but I won't give into you, ever!"

"Now there's no need for resistance Cyborg, I only want to ask a few questions." The figure stood up, and walked towards Cyborg.

"Stay away from me!" Cyborg protested, the figure drew in closer.

"Why? Don't want to look upon your work?!" The figure waked into the light, revealing a long dark robe, with a black hood. His arms were hidden, as was his face because of the garment. The figure brought up his hands, they were robotic, skinny, almost like bones, and the figure revealed his face.

Half of the face was disfigured, scarred and broken, missing the eye. The other half was intact, and bore the signature stare of Brother Blood.

"You know the prison surgeon team spent hours removing the cybernetic components from my body. It turns out that my cells rejected the technology, and they needed to be removed. My arms were replaced with these meager little sticks, after you destroyed the originals! Luckily, you didn't destroy all my power." Brother Blood smirked at Cyborg.

"Your mind control! That's why…" Cyborg began.

"That's why I'm outside the prison, and in here with you, yes." Blood explained.

"But, if you control the minds of the prison guards, why don't you just leave?" Cyborg asked.

"Before I do that, I need some supplies, and no one can provide them but you." Blood explained.

"You want to take pieces of my body?!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Just a few, not sure if you can survive without them or not, but it'll make me very pleased." Blood them walked over to the instrument table.

"Blood, you said your cells rejected the technology, what makes you think this will be any different?!" Cyborg questioned.

"Because Cyborg, before, I didn't have the original to steal from. My components were never tested on humans, yours are. Sequels are never better than the originals." Blood them pulled out a drill, "Now, stay still, not that you could resist anyway."

"AHHHHH!" Cyborg let out a loud scream.

Beast Boy pricked up, his sensitive ears hearing something.

"Did you guys hear that?" BB asked.

"The sound of Control Freak's laugh, yeah, annoying." Raven said.

"No, it was something else." Beast boy began, before a giant of a man suddenly appeared next to the Titan's table.

"Hey you stupid kids! I have a score to settle with you!" The giant said.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"It's me, Killer Moth!" The giant exclaimed.

"Wow, you've really, um, changed since we last saw you." Beast boy sweated.

"Prison life will do that to you. You kids are the reason I'm in here! It's time for a little pay back!" Killer moth grabbed the Titans table, and threw it across the room.

"Titans, fall back!" Robin ordered.

"What?!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"None of you have your powers, you can't take him, I can." Robin explained.

Robin ran up to Killer Moth, and quickly knocked him off his feet with a foot swipe, then used a chair, and smashed it on Killer Moth's head. He was out cold.

"Yeah, he wasn't that tough." Robin smirked, until he felt a stabbing, shocking pain within him that brought him to his knees. Robin looked up to see one of the guards holding a remote.

"Insubordination and fights will not be tolerated!" The guard said.

"It wasn't Robin's fault, it was…" Beast boy began before the same thing happened to him.

"Neither will back talk." The guard stated as she walked away.

As the guard walked away, the girls helped the guys up.

"Boyfriend Robin, are you unhurt?" Star asked.

"I'm fine Star just need a minute." Robin assured her.

"Gar, will you be okay, because it would be very inconvenient to plan a funeral in a jail." Raven said.

"I'll be fine, once I show that guard what for!" Beast boy snarled.

"It'll be fine, stay calm Gar. Let's get you back to your room." Raven said.

"You as well boyfriend Robin." Star said.

Raven helped Beast boy into his bed. The cells were very small, built for one with a small toilet, sink, and bed all jammed into a janitor's closet.

"What do you think?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. It's a huge strain on me, and I haven't done it in a while. You don't think the mircrobs…" Beast Boy began.

"They're designed to control all of the powers they are designed to control. That one should be in free play." Raven told him.

"I don't know Rae, I promised myself I would never use it, no matter what." Gar looked at her.

"For this to work Gar, you have to." Raven looked into his eyes, then kissed him gently, Beast boy returned her kiss.

Once they pulled away, BB looked at her.

"Alright, I will, but after that, never again." Gar stated.

"Never again." Raven assured him, and Gar pulled Raven in for a hug. Raven gave him a soft three pat on the back.

 **Chapter two done! So what'd you think! Review and let me know! Also if you like what you see, and you want to see more, click that favorite and follow button down there to see more! Till then…**

 **R &R**


	3. Breakout-Part One

**My time flies! College has a way of distracting, but I'm back, and ready to continue! Let's go!**

 **Be sure to read my previous story "Mind's Eye" for insider knowledge on this story, though it is not necessary.**

 **Breakout-part one**

"Focus Gar. Focus." Raven stated in her normal monotone.

"I'm trying. I haven't done this in a very long time Rae." Gar stated.

"It's our only chance to get out of here. You've got to try." Raven said, her emotions becoming slightly more edgy.

"Yes friend Garfield. You must try." Starfire commented.

Starfire, Garfield, and Raven were all sitting at a table in the darker corner, trying to practice Gar's most difficult power.

"I'm trying Star, if you would just give me a second." Gar stated becoming more irritated.

"Just get Starfire to move the pencil from one edge of the table to the other." Raven stated.

"I'm trying." Gar said, his anger building.

"Gar…" Raven started.

"I said I'm trying!" Gar snapped.

Then Starfire threw the pencil at Raven.

Star brought her hands to her mouth, "Oh, friend Raven, I am so sorry! I didn't mean…"

"Ow." Raven said.

"Serves you right. You know I don't work well under pressure." Gar crossed his arms.

"No, you work great under pressure, you just don't enjoy it." Raven said.

"I apologize friends, but I do not understand. Did I perform the act that is currently causing Raven's forehead to enlarge?" Starfire asked.

"No, Star, Garfield did. Looks like he figured out how to tap into his animal manipulation abilities." Raven observed.

"You're full of surprises Gar." Everyone jumped at the voice of Dick Grayson behind them, "I had no idea you could do that. So, what's the plan?"

"Well, boyfriend Robin, we were planning to use Gar's power to incapacitate the guards and other prisoners, therefore freeing us to prove our innocence." Star said.

"Guys, let's be smart about this. Gar, how long can you hold this power?" Dick looked at Gar questionably.

"I don't know. I've only used it once, and that was very quick and sudden. I don't know how long I can sustain it." Gar looked down at the table.

"Well, guys, we can't just…" Robin began.

"Dick, think of Victor." Raven interrupted.

"He's all alone somewhere and he needs our help." Gar told his friend.

"I agree boyfriend Robin, we must take all opportunities possible to save our friend." Star joined in.

Dick paused. He knew what his friends were saying was true, but the enormous risk, and limited known factors could jeopardize them all. However, Robin could not risk bare to think what was happening to Victor.

"Alright, we'll do this to save Victor, and then we prove our innocence." Dick agreed.

Smiles came from the other Titans.

"Now, how long will this take to prepare?" Dick asked.

"I would like an hour to relax alone before we start." Gar said, being uncharacteristically serious.

"Alright. In sixty minutes, we meet outside the entrance doors. Gar, you'll need to take out the guards that have the nanite controllers first. Once they're out of commission, it should be easy to get out of the prison. Everyone clear on that?" Dick looked to his team.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Titans. Prepare for operation prison break."

As the Titans went their separate ways throughout the common space, two guards kept an eye on them.

"I don't like having those four together in the same space. We should've kept them separate, like we got the big robot one upstairs." Said guard Clancy, one of the leads on the prison team.

"You never said, where is the big blue one being held?" said the other guard.

"That's for me and a few others to know. You may have been transferred here from Wayne Tech security, but there are some secrets rookies aren't supposed to know." Clancy told her subordinate.

"Yes sir." The other guard said quickly.

"Good." Suddenly, a small argument from two inmates started to heat up. "Hey! You two knock it off!"

Clancy ran down the iron stair case to deal with the problem, leaving the guard by herself.

"Bruce, come in." The guard said to a secret intercom hidden under her red hair.

"Yes Kate, what is it?" Bruce asked plainly.

"I'm not sure, but I think Dick and the others are planning to bust out. If they do, should I stop them?" Kate asked.

"No, keep an eye on them though, and let me know of any change. Bruce out." The communicator went dead.

"He must be busy." Kate said to herself.

In Gar's cell, the green teen was lying on his cot, thinking about the upcoming operation. He heard a knock at the door. He pressed the access button that would allow someone to come in quickly if it was not during lock down hours.

Raven entered, "Gar, are you alright?"

"I'll be alright Rae, I just need to get into that place you know. That place that I told myself I would never go." Gar looked to the dirt covered floor.

"It'll be alright. We'll get out of here, find Cyborg, then…"

"Then what Rae? We'll be criminals. Out of control jailbreakers, convicted of murder."

"Gar, we'll be alright, as long as we're together."

Raven held onto Gar's hand and gave him a rare full smile. Gar smiled back.

"Heh, usually you're the pessimist." Gar chuckled.

"Hey guys," Gar and Raven turned to see Dick standing in the doorway, "It's time."

The Titans arrived near the main prison door.

"During our prep hour, I counted five guards that have the controllers. One there, there, there, there, and there. You got a fix on them?" Dick turned to Gar.

Gar closed his eyes, and focused on those five guards, "Yes, I've got them. When I do this, it'll draw attention. You guys ready?" Gar asked.

The other three nodded.

"Go Gar." Raven told him.

Gar lifted his hand, and slammed it down to his side. The five control holding guards fell heavily to the ground, knocking themselves out.

"Go, go, go!" Dick shouted.

The Titans ran to the prison door, that had two guards stationed at it. Gar lifted his arms, and manipulated one to hit his head on a nearby steel beam, and the other to use the hand scanner to open the door. The door slide open.

"What are you all waiting for?! Shoot them!" Clancy shouted at her guards, but it was too late, the door slammed shut after the Titans went through it.

"Good job Gar! Now we have to turn off these nanites to get your guys' powers back." Dick said simply.

"Well, how do we do that?" Gar asked.

"Honestly, I didn't think we'd get this far. If only Vic were here." Dick said.

"Friends, I have found a computer screen that says 'powers on or off'. Could this be the controller of the inhibitors?" Starfire said plainly.

The rest of the team ran to the computer screen, and it was just as Starfire said.

"It can't be that easy." Raven said plainly.

Robin checked the four Titans in the 'on' category, and clicked accept.

"Did it work?" Dick asked.

Beast boy turned into a monkey, then back again.

"Yeah apparently." Gar said.

"Alright, get your belongings, Gar, I'll grab yours, keep any guards that come your way occupied." Dick commanded.

"Alright." Gar stated.

Dick, Raven, and Starfire went into the storage space, put on their suits, and went back to join Gar. When they returned, there was a pile of unconscious prison guards around him. He was currently in a gorilla form.

"Did you have fun Gar?" Raven asked.

Gar changed back into his human form.

"You know it Rae." Beast boy smiled.

What Gar didn't know is that all of the morphing into different animals caused his prison uniform to…vanish.

"Oh friend Beast boy! I am so glad you enjoyed yourself, and you fought in the traditional manner of the warriors of trallimarian!" Star smiled.

"If trallimarian means 'naked as a newborn' I'd have to agree." Raven joked.

"Wha…? Oh, well, that makes sense." Gar said simply, not embarrassed at all.

"Here, get dressed quick, there'll be more coming." Dick said as he threw him his clothes.

"Right!" Gar said, running as he slipped on his uniform.

They reached the elevator that brought them down to the prison. The door opened to reveal a red haired guard.

"Get in, quick!" She said.

"Who are you?!" Dick asked.

"Bruce sent me Dick. Come on!" Kate pulled them into the elevator, and pressed the level one button.

"I demand to know who you are!" Dick stood his ground.

"My name is Kate Kane, and I am going to get you out of here." Kate told Dick.

"Not before we pick up Cy." Gar said.

"That's right. Do you know where he is?" Dick asked her.

"No. I have no idea. But we will find him." Kate reassured them.

They reached the top level. The doors slide open to reveal a huge army of prison guards, all armed to the teeth.

"Well, well Miss Kane. I should've known that you were involved in this somehow." Clancy said, "Titans, your current crime will be added to your previous crime of murder. If you stand down, we will forget this ever happened, though we will need to take Garfield Logan for some, evaluation."

"Sorry lady. I haven't been evaluated since the eighth grade, and I don't plan on starting up again." Gar told her.

"We're leaving here, with or without your resistance." Dick told her.

"Too bad, this was going to be a short day for me. Thanks to you, its turned into a giant headache! Guards, ready, aim…"

"Titans, Go!"

"Fire!"

 **To be continued… (Hopefully not half the year again!)**

 **Be sure to leave your reviews, and let me know how I did! Suggestions are always welcomed!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
